Me gusta Sam
by Maac-puddin
Summary: Seddie. No pude... no pude decirle. Soy una estupida. Pero Freddie. Freddie es el mas tonto de todos los tontos.
1. Besos falsos

Puddin dice: Hola, primer fic, y obviamente es Seddie. :3 je, Doy algunas advertencias: Demasiados minis flashbacks,! xD Este fic no es nada gracioso u.u Ja,! pero es encerioo. Soy ultrarequetecontra nueva, asi que agradesco sugerencias.

* * *

Capitulo 1, Besos falsos

Freddie's pov

Estaba a punto de terminar la escuela. Era primero de febrero y la maestra de español nos habia dejado una tarea acerca de un tema profundo... el amor. Era una locura, en la clase todos comenzaban a hablar de cuando dieron su primer beso, o de cuantos novios tuvieron, como si tuvieran mucha esperiencia sobre el tema. Voltie a ver a Carly, estaba tan linda como siempre. ¿Cómo no pensar en ella cuando escucho la palabra Amor? Claro como era de esperarse Sam se quedo dormida toda la clase, asi que Carly y yo tuvimos que explicarle de que se trataba cuando salimos de la escuela.

Cuando salimos los tres no tocamos el tema. Sin contar el escandalo de la ultima clase el dia habia sido bastante normal.

-Que bien que tengamos el dia libre.- Dijo Sam.

-¿Pero que dices? Tenemos tarea. Te la acabamos de explicar.

-¿Qué? No me digan que piensan hacerla. Es super aburrido. ¿La haran?

-Por supuesto.

Dijimos Carly y yo al unisono. Ibamos a entrar al apartamento de Carly pero mama salio de nuestro apartamento y me llamo. Yo fui con ella mientras me despedia algo confundido de Carly.

-De acuerdo, adios chicas.

-Nos vemos luego.

A Sam ni le importo, y se dio la vuelta. Ambas chicas entraron al apartamento de Carly, yo entre al mio con mama.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Cariño, tienes visitas.

-Que raro, ¿quién es?

Detrás de ella salio una chica pelirroja, a la cual no veia desde hace muchos años, era amiga de la familia, pero vivia muy lejos de Seattle. En las vacaciones familiares me la pasaba junto con ella, ya que yo no tenia parientes de mi misma edad. Estaba muy feliz de verla, aunque habia cambiado mucho yo la habia reconocido.

-¡Estas tan alto! ¡Mirate!

-¡Y tu estas aquí!

La abraze y comenzamos a hablar de forma natural. Ella me explico que se quedaria solo por una semana, pero que seria increible, y asi lo seria. Su nombre era Shirley. La ayude a desempacar sus cosas, y hablamos durante mucho tiempo. Era genial que estuviera aquí, mama hizo comida especial de bienvenida. Terminamos de comer apenas todo lo que habia hecho mama, era demasiada comida. Shirley y yo fuimos al balcon donde Sam y yo... bueno. Hicimos, eso... besarnos. Estabamos dandole la espalda a la ventana, viendo el paisaje.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo por Seattle?- Me invito muy animadamente.

-Es tentador pero no puedo.

Ella se deprimio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo mucha tarea, de español. El tema es el amor, debo hacer un reporte completo de mil palabras acerca de que es el amor para mi.

-Wow, que profundo.

-Pero estoy en blanco.

-¿Es broma? El amor es lo mas sencillo, ¿nunca te has enamorado?

Amo a Carly, pero despues de lo que paso quien sabe realmente. No supe como contestar.

-No lo se creo que no...

-Bien, y ¿qué hay de tu primer beso?

Los recuerdos comenzaron a brotar de mi mente inconcientemente.

Mini flashback

_Lo senti. __¿Dónde estoy y que hago aquí? No puedo recordar nada, solo siento esto. Sam y yo separamos nuestros labios._

_-Fue..._

_-...Lindo._

_-Si._

_Ella salio por la ventana._

_-Oye._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te odio. _

_-Tambien te odio._

Fin de mini flashback

De repente le comenze a contar todo a Shirley sobre lo que habia ocurrido con Sam, y de nuestro primer beso. Ella estaba tan atenta que asustaba, le parecia todo muy romantico y hasta queria conocerla personalmente.

-Ese fue nuestro primer beso, creo.

-¿Crees?

-Solo nos besamos para salir de la duda de nuestro primer beso.

Luego empece a contarle todo de Carly, de nuestro noviazgo, y de que siempre me habia gustado. Carly y yo de novios... Todavia no me lo creia, era como un sueño.

Mini flashback

_Estabamos besandonos cuando Carly se separo de mi._

_-¿Freddie tu me amas?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Siempre lo dices, tu me...¿amas?_

_-No lo se._

Fin mini flashback

Fue lindo mientras duro. Sam tenia razon, ella estaba conmigo porque creia que la amaba como nadie lo haria, y porque le salve la vida. Eso no fue real. Sus besos tampoco lo fueron.

-¿Cuándo sabes que un beso es real? Despues del beso con Sam todo habia sido lo mismo, porque la veia como siempre lo hacia, igual que ella a mi. La odiaba, me odiaba. Y lo de Carly tampoco fue real. Asi que, no veo el drama de los besos. No han cambiado mi vida en absoluto. Yo eh leido que el primer beso no se da con la boca si no con los ojos.

-Creo que tienes razon. Ese beso con esa chica Sam no fue real tampoco.

-Asi es, porque solo la veo como una amiga, nunca como otra cosa, claro con Carly es mas sencillo, a ella si la puedo ver mas como novia...

Fui interrumpido por un ruido, nose porque pero senti que alguien nos veia, Shirley tambien lo sintio, y note que estaba muy sorprendida. Voltie detrás mio... era Sam. Estaba al borde del llanto solo mirandonos. Ella acaso...

-Lo siento estabas ocupado ya me voy para no molestarte.

Sam se fue corriendo y estaba llorando, nisiquiera me habia insultado, podria ser que ella... ¿cuánto tiempo habia estado alli escuchandonos?

-¡Sam espera!

Sam's Pov

Claro el primer beso se da con los ojos no con los labios. Eres una estupida Puckett.

_-Despues del beso con Sam todo habia sido lo mismo, porque la veia como siempre lo hacia, igual que ella a mi. La odiaba, me odiaba.- _Es lo que habia dicho Freddie, lo podia recordar muy bien.

¿Por qué estoy tan destrozada? Soy Sam Puckett, que me pasa me siento tan debil, pero no puedo evitarlo... Me odio tanto, soy una tonta. Y Freddie. Freddie es el mas tonto de todos los tontos, dijo algo horrible de mi y de Carly, claro el prefiere a Carly como novia falsa que a mi.

Eh olvidado a que venia. Estoy furiosa.

Mini flashback

_-¿Sam es encerio, vas a decirle decirle?_

_Carly pensaba que no era una buena idea y tenia razon. Pero mi corazon habia guardado ese secreto por mucho tiempo y no lo soportaba mas. Apenas se lo habia dicho a Carly, casi se desmayaba, pero lo importante era que lo supiera alguien mas, y ese era Benson. _

_-Sip._

_-Eres valiente, pero aun asi pienso que..._

_-El me rechazara..._

_-¡No! El te amara, seguramente..._

_-Por favor, Carly. No trates de ser amable,¿si?_

_-Promete que no le romperas una pierna si dice que no._

_-Creeme, no espero que diga que si._

Fin mini flashback

No pude decirle. Antes de hacerlo el ya me habia rechazado sin darse cuenta. Estupida Sam, ¿Para que decirle? Decirle que desde que lo conoci me a gustado, es obvio que nisiquiera nuestro primer beso fue importante para el, proveniendo de mi. Pero que tal si proveniece de Carly. Todo seria distinto, es decir ella es Carly Shay, es por mucho mas bonita que yo, hasta Freddie lo piensa.

Ya ni se que quiero, no quiero nada. Odio a todos, solo... solo quiero alejarme de este ambiente, las cosas... las cosas se ponen tan tristes, de repente todo se nubla, y simplemente quiero salir corriendo.

* * *

Puddin dice: Hola de nuevo,! :3 Espero no les haya parecido cursilon o_o Bueno, si acaso les parecio algo seco, o creen que Freddie no es tan Freddie solo diganme,ja. No soy adivino... Sin muchos comentarios, solo que les adverti, no era comedia xD,Ja, creo es todo. Hasta luego. Besos.


	2. No te odio

Puddin dice: Aqui tienen la conti... Ojala les guste, y gracias por sus reviews, espero sigan leyendo. :D

* * *

Capitulo 2, No te odio

_-Soy un idiota. Como pude decir algo tan horrible de mis mejores amigas, como me gustaria que Sam me golpiara, o algo mas, se que lo meresco. Solo espero poder hablar con ella antes de que le diga todo a Carly. Si ahora estoy tan lejos de que me ame, despues de que Sam le diga todo... ¡Tengo que alcanzarla!- _Freddie corria tanto que no veia nada, todo se hacia borroso, todo comenzaba a perder sentido. Era como si quisiera alcanzar un tren andando, para su sorpresa la chica de melena dorada era muy rapida. Su corazon latia muy rapidamente, pero no tanto por el cansando trayecto desde su casa, no, habia sido casi un kilometro entero, pero el ni cuenta se habia dado, lo que lo habia hecho que su corazon se detuviera era encontrarse cara a cara con la chica.

-Te, te detuviste...

-Gracias por el dato, **Einstein**...

Ella no tenia ni una sola gota de sudor en la frente, mientras que el jadeaba, y apenas si tenia el sufisiente aliento para decir palabra alguna. _-¿porque...? _- Luego su cara se torno diferente, por primera vez en su mente se atravesaba un pensamiento que no fuera dedicado a Carly Shay. - Que tu no estabas...- _¿...llorando? ¿Fue mi imaginacion todo el tiempo? - _Ninguno de los dos sabia donde se encontraba. Asimilaba a una especie de prado, estaban solos y el sol se ocultaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Lo tenia frente a ella y pareciese que el tiempo se detenia.

-Lo siento, - Sam no cambiaba su expresion, simplemente mantenia la misma mirada fria todo el tiempo, lo que hacia que Freddie se sintiera algo intimidado. - yo no, no queria que... no pretendia que... Lo, lo que quiero decir es que...

-¿Sabes? eres un idiota, y ahora lo confirmo mas que nunca, ni siquiera puedes hablar desentemente.

-Lo siento.

-¿Puedes callarte? Cada vez que hablas salen estupideses de tu boca. Despues de que te escuche pensaba que lo decias para impresionar a ese intento de ñiña bonita, ¡pero luego... - Su voz cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, cada sentimiento ahogado que se habia tragado todos esos años desde que aquel chico se aparecio en su vida trataba de salir de sus entrañas. Pero Sam saco mas fuerzas de las que no sabia que tenia y se trago amargamente todo ese llanto, formandole un nudo en la garganta. El se quedo sin habla. -_No se como mi corazon lo puede seguir soportando... _

-Sam..._- _El solo le dirigio una mirada significativa. Estaba confundido, pero lo que en realidad lo tenia sin cuidado era otra cosa, Sam no tardo en saber que era lo que lo tenia asi, queria comprobar si las alertas que le habia dado su corazon eran correctas.

-Descuida, no lo dire nada de esto a Carly.

Se alivio profundamente. Su corazon habia dado un sonoro suspiro. Freddie mostraba un semblante mas tranquilo.

-_Ahora todo tiene sentido._

-Gracias. - Fue lo que el dijo, el enojo de ella se desvanecio. ¿A donde se habian ido esas ganas de aniquilarlo? ¿Y el odio? Ahora otro sentimiento mas doloroso habia tomado su lugar. Sentia como su corazon habia sido remplazado por un vaso de vidrio, este se rompia y hacia un ruido espantoso que solo ella podia escuchar. Pero aun asi ella mantenia una mirada fija, tan dura y fria, que era dificil poder encontrar algo mas en esos ojos que no fuera odio.

-_Si tan solo supieras... - _Ella no tenia fuerzas para seguir mirandolo, si seguia haciendolo sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo para salir corriendo de nuevo. Ya no podia hablar si quiera.

-¿Por que estas tan molesta conmigo todo el tiempo? Por una vez quisiera que huviera algo de paz entre nosotros. - Siempre habia existido esa barrera que los separaba, la cual Sam habia creado, y en ese momento la barrera era mas gruesa y cada vez se podia ver menos atraves de ella. ¿Que era lo que impedia que se llevaran bien?

-Tienes 10 segundos para correr antes de romperte los huesos. - 10 segundos, ni un segundo mas pasaria para que rompiera en llanto. -_Ya no puedo soportar verte tan duramente como lo aparenta mi debil ser. _10, 9, 8...

-¡Sam, espera! - No podia ser, simplemente no podia entender ese comportamiento tan hostil. - ¿Encerio me odias tanto? - Queria saberlo, queria saber que significaba realmente para Sam. Pero sobretodo queria romper esa pared que se interponia entre los dos. Sam hizo una pausa a su conteo, pero por el gran salto que habia dado su corazon. No le respondio a su pregunta por que la respuesta era si, lo odiaba, o al menos eso creia. Ahora mas que nunca sabia que debia de guardarse el gran secreto de su corazon...

_-...Para siempre...- _Jamas, le diria, jamas, le diria que lo amaba, era mejor guardarse todo y olvidar lo que habia escuchado. - 7, 6, 5... - Freddie se ossorprendio de lo desissiva que estaba la chica, era tan obvio que queria callar y preferia eludir el tema, pero el, tambien estaba decidido. No le dejaria una salida tan facil a la rubia. - 4...

-No me movere, **Sam**. - Ella a lazar opto seguir contando. No se lo esperaba, ragaba por todos los cielos que el chico se moviera, pero eso no ocurria, y empezaba a preocuparse, y a sudar frio.

-3, 2...

Un gran impacto. El de el puño de Sam contra la cara de Freddie. Pero aun asi el se mantenia de pie, inmovil y con la mirada fija. Si, sangraba un poco, pero no era del todo grave. La rubia aun no podia creer lo que habia hecho, ¿que sentimiento la habia impulsado a golpiarlo?

Solo dos simples palabras salieron de su boca temblorosa. -Te odio, _mas que a nada en el mundo. _- El director tecnico de iCarly estaba convencido de que era la respuesta de su anterior pregunta, pero el se negaba, no podia ser que en verdad ella lo odiara tanto como demostraba. El golpe no era lo que le dolia, si no mas bien las palabras de una de sus mejores amigas.

Pronuncio con tanto odio, con tanta frialdad esa expresion, que Freddie nunca se huviera imaginada que esas palabras estaban llenas de dolor, de amargura y melancolia.

Freddie sentia muchas cosas, pero lo mas cercano a su sentir se relacionaba con una palabra en particular. **Decepcion**. Decepcion de el mismo. ¿Como habia perdido a una amiga tan cercana en tan poco tiempo?

Sam ni volteo a verlo, la decepcion era compartida.

-Yo no te odio. - Sam estaba totalmente petrificada.- Ya te dije que lo lamento, ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿por que te haces la dura comigo todo el tiempo? - Cuestiono esperando no recibir otro golpe como respuesta.

-¡Por que te odio! ¡Podrias alejarte de mi! - Grito con un tono colerico, lleno de rabia. El chico estaba asombrado y sin habla. - ¡Siempre te odiare! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio... te o...

Cerro los ojos esperando mas gritos, pero se percato de que estos se detuvieron, en cambio se escuchaba un suave sollozo de parte de la chica de melena dorada. El se compadecio al ver desplomada en el piso a su tan cercana amiga. Lo destrozaba por dentro verla en ese estado, una fase de Sam que jamas habia visto en su vida, o que jamas imagino contemplar. El se quedo mudo, se acerco a ella lo mas pronto posible.

La abrazo.

Tantos sentimientos rehusados todo ese tiempo, empezaban a tomar forma en aquella caricia.

-N-no... no te odio, - Apenas si podia murmurar con todo ese llanto apoderandose de ella, las lagrimas salian y por primera vez Freddie veia a la verdadera Sam, a la que ella trataba de ocultarle, a su verdadero ser. Freddie solo la abrazo mas fuertemente, tomando su cuerpo contra el de el, provocando una sensacion de calido bienestar para ambos. Ella sentia como la paz fluia por sus venas, estaba tan aliviada de habarse desahogado.

Oscurecio, y Freddie y Sam se percataron de ello.

Habian pasado tanto tiempo, pero para los dos solo habian sido unos cuantos segundos. Ella mantenia su cabeza oculta en el pecho de el mientras que el la rodeaba con sus brazos. - Sera mejor regresar a casa.- Ella solamente asintio.

LLegaron caminando a la casa de Sam, los dos se despidieron. El le dirigio una dulce sonrisa, y ella se la devolvio del mismo modo. La rubia al entrar por la puerta dejo a Freddie totalmente solo, dispuesto a regresar a su casa antes de que su mama contratara a un grupo de busqueda para encontrarlo. Estaba un poco confundido de las emociones sentidas ese dia. Creia que habia un gran lazo entre los dos, y que ahora serian muy buenos amigos. Ahora sabia que Sam enrealidad no lo odiaba, que solo lo aparentaba y que ese dia, simplemente no lo pudo contener. No tenia idea de su equivocacion.

Sam's Pov

Como siempre no hay nadie en casa, ¡y estaba abierto! Pero bueno, asi no tendre que ser recibida con estupidas preguntas de parte de mi madre. No se lo que vendra a continuacion, ¿que estara pasando por la mente de Freddie?

-Eh sido descubierta. - Digo al momento de caer a la cama, quiero jamon pero estoy tan cansada que no tengo fuerzas para pararme e ir hasta el refrigerador. NO puedo creer lo que hice hoy. Soy una inutil.

Como pude bajar la guardia este momento, ahora el bobo miro mi lado debil, mi verdadero ser. No puedo dejar de pensar que eso es... raro.

Y...

_bonito._

* * *

Puddin dice: Obviamente continuara xD Ja, ahora se me hizo demasiado dramatico. Siento tener tantos problemas de ortografia, ¡ni hablar! Trato de hacer a Sam lo mas parecida a Sam que puedo, porfis si tienen mas sugerencias les agradezco, :D hasta luego, besos.


	3. Cita doble y chocolates

Puddin dice: ¡Hey,hey,hey! Creyeron que no continuaria? pues no tienen tanta suerte,jaja xD Aqui les traigo mas Seddie. Gracias por sus reviews. Lamento la horrible calidad ortografica. Ah, si. ¡Han vuelto los Povs! :) Yase, yo tambien los odio xD, bueno es todo. Ojala les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 3, Cita doble y chocolates

Freddie's Pov

Era una mañana tan agradable, que increiblemente tenia toda la intencion de levantarme temprano, ¡y hacerle caso a mama! Con tanto gusto... ¡¿no es raro? Me siento genial, como nunca antes. Cuando llegue a casa... Shirley. Fue lo primero que pense antes de entrar, la habia dejado sola desde que fui tras Sam y al entrar a noche pense que mama seria la que me hostigaria con cientas de preguntas sin sentido, pero no, alli estaba Shirley. Mama habia ido de compras y no habia vuelto hasta mas tarde que yo.

Mini flashback

-¡Freddie! - Me sorprendio tanto encontrarmela a ella. La habia olvidado totalmente, y estaba algo avergonzado por haberla dejado sola sin siquiera darle una explicacion. Ahora era cuando. _Pero por alguna razon... _- Dime ya, ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Quien era ella? ¿Era Carly? ¿Por que te tardaste tanto?

-Oye,¡pausa! - Entre a la casa y le pase de lado. Luego me dirigi a mi habitacion y escuchaba los pasas de Shirley detras mio.

-¡Espera, Fred! ¿Que ocurrio?

-Escucha, no paso nada. ¿Podrias dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Tengo suficiente con mama.

-De acuerdo. Si no me quieres decir, no me lo tienes que decir.

Habia tomado una desicion y ella lo habia tomado con calma, aunque estaba un poco dolida, era la primera vez que no le contaba sobre mis cosas, ella siempre era la primera en enterarse de mis sentimientos y biseversa. Ahora habiamos crecido y ese lazo no habia cambiado, _pero por alguna razon..._

Sam era mas importante.

Fin mini flashback

Despues de eso se ofrecio a ayudarme con la tarea de literatura, pero me rehuse. Este dia iria a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio y a mi me tocaria darle un recorrido especial. Estaba emocionado por presentarle a Carly, ¡talvez me podria ayudar a conquistarla! Ya saben, entre chicas se entienden. Claro ahora sabria que la chica por la que sali corriendo era Sam. Aunque creo que ni siquiera la habia visto la cara.

-¡Es el dia! - Decia animadamente Shirley. Mientras me daba una bolsa de papel.

-¿Que es esto?

-El almuerzo, espero que te guste. Yo lo hice.

-Gracias, pero no tenias por que hacerlo.

-Mmm, si tenia. Ademas, siempre lo hago en mi casa, asi que dije '¿por que no aqui tambien?'

Mama nos habia llevado a la escuela y Shirley estaba ansiosa por conocer absolutamente todo de mi vida, era escalofriante. Solo esperaba que las cosas con Sam estuvieran mejor, bueno. Almenos yo pensaba que desde ahora no tendria porque ser tan agresiva conmigo, yo solo cruzaba los dedos. Antes de tocar el timbre nos encontramos con Carly, no podia creer lo parecidas que eran. A ecepcion de que Carly es por mucho, demasiado bonita.

-¡Hola, Freddie! ¿Quien es tu amiguita? - Dijo con un tono meloso acompañado de una mirada de dobles intenciones.

-No, Carly, solo es una amiga de la familia, que viene de visita y le muestro la escuela.

-¡Oh, tu debes ser Carly! ¡Freddie me a contado tanto de ti!

-¿Ah, si? Y tu debes de ser...

-Shirley. - Dije mientras Carly me miraba un poco molesta por nunca antes haber mencionado a Shirley. Pero yo pensaba que jamas la volveria a ver, habia pasado tanto asi que nunca se me paso por la cabeza.

-¡Hola, Sam!

-Aló...

Dijo Sam sin mucho interes a las palabras de Carly, dirigiendose normalmente a su casillero.

-¡Sam, no seas grosera! ¡Saluda! - Exigio enojada Carly, oh, se ve tan linda cuando esta enojada.

-¿Que pasa, nos visita el presidente de los Estados Unidos o que?

-Sam... - Insistio Carly con reproche.

-¡Ok, ok! ¡hola Carly! ¡hola ciberñoño! ¡...hola amiguita del ciberñoño! Hecho, ¿...contenta?

-Si, eso... creo.

Toco el timbre y entramos los tres juntos. Al parecer Sam seguiria haciendome la vida imposible, pero aun asi yo estaba feliz de que el incidente de ayer se huviese arreglado.

Fin Freddie's Pov

Carly aprovecho que el director tecnico de su show web paseaba con Shirley mostrandole la escuela, para averiguar como le habia ido a Sam aquella tarde, porque al parecer de ella todo seguia igual que siempre. Eso indicaba que aun no le habia dicho nada.

-¿Asi que no le dijiste?

-Al parecer no. - Dijo Sam sin la mayor importancia.

-¿Pero porque? Almenos hablaste con el, ¿no?

-Am, al parecer si.

-¿Y que, porque no le dijiste? ¡Si tenias la oportunidad!

-¿Cual oportunidad? No pude porque Shirley llego desde ayer y no pude estar con el a solas, es todo.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando le diras?

-Mm... no lo se. Ay, que te parece, ¡nunca!

Carly estaba perpleja de su comportamiento, al contrario de lo que habia dicho, si habia pasado algo. Lo que pasaba es que la rubia ocultaba el suceso, y planeaba seguir ocultandolo, sin decirle nada, ¿que no era su mejor amiga?

-Estas muy diferente de ayer, decias que le dirias. ¡Estabas tan decidida!

-Pues cambie de parecer, es todo. ¡Ah! ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Borrego, necesito borrego! - Dijo freneticamente sacando costillas de borrego de su mochila y comenzando a embarrarse la cara de salsa. Carly perdia la paciencia, asi nunca lograria un avance con Freddie. Pero como siempre ella trataba de eludir el tema. Carly lo medito un poco, pensando que quizas Sam no le decia porque sabia que las cosas entre los tres cambiaria. Pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ella temiera el rechazo, ¡Era Sam Puckett! No le tenia miedo a nada, y su mejor amiga estaba conciente de eso.

-Me rindo. Dame un poco de ese borrego.

Sam's Pov

Ahora que tengo algo en el estomago me siento mucho mejor. Teniamos que entrar al aula de clases y alli venia Benson y la princesita. Carly queria que nosotras estuviesemos dando el recorrido con el bobo. ¡Pero que le pasa! No gastaria ni un solo minuto de mi tiempo en tal estupides. No soporto estar con esa niña, es tan ¡Femenina! y, ¡delicada! me dan ganas de vomitar de solo verla, aunque se parece un poco a Carly, es muy amable y sonriente, lo contrario a mi.

La maestra comento que como nos estaba llendo con la tarea... ¿quieren mi opinion del amor? ¡Es un asco!

Aun asi yo no habia ni empezado con el ensayo, pero igual, ni pensaba en hacerlo.

Luego vi al idiota, ¡cada vez que lo veia me enamoraba mas de el! ¿Por que tengo que tener estos cursis pensamientos? Oh, pero sentado junto a el, Shirlina, la niña perfeccion. Se le pegaba a Benson como un chicle. Hablando de chicles, recorde que habia uno de fresa pegado debajo de mi mesa.

-Este es amarillo... - Dije tomando uno sin haber rastros del mio. - Bueno, ¡ya que! - Dije empezando a masticarlo.

-¡Sam! ¡eso es tan... iuk! - Grito Carly que me habia observado.

-¿Que? Aun tiene sabor...

Se quedo con una cara de asco, a mi ni me importo y segui masticando, disfrutando el sabor del... ¿platano? ¿melon? Como sea, volvi a pegar el chicle en donde estaba y opte por dormir un rato. Me quede pensando en lo que habia pasado ayer, yo en los brazos de Freddie, muy romantico... asi con aquellos hermosos recuerdos fui cerrando mis ojos hasta caer en un ligero sueño.

Shirley's Pov

La clase era muy interesante, y las personas, ¡Encantadoras! Sam la amiga de la que me habia hablado Freddie estaba dormida, ¡Oh, que encantadora! No estoy segura quien era la chica que habia visto salir con Freddie, creo que era rubia, como Sam. Y Carly era como el la habia describido. ¿Como no enamorarse de ella al instante? y Sam, bueno ella... ¡tiene mucha... am, ¿personalidad? Bueno de ella no me hablo mucho, y ya veia el porque. Conoci muchos de sus amiguitos, me habia gustado mucho esa escuela, y lo mejor, estar tanto tiempo con un viejo amigo de la infancia.

El timbre sono, pero para salir. Yo misma trate de despertar a Samantha. Pero por mas que la movia, ¡Ella no despertaba! Me empezo a dar miedo y llame a Carly. Ella solo dijo 'jamon' y como por arte de magia la chica estaba levantandose. Yo solo rei, todos eran muy divertidos.

Ellos dijeron que si queria ir a algo de unos jugos locos, y yo dije que si. Sam tomaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Freddie, tenian una relacion algo extraña que me divertia. Luego las dos chicas me dejaron sola con Fred, disiendome que tenian que arreglar unas cosas de iCarly, su show de internet que no tenia ni idea que existia, y me dijeron que luego si queria podia ir con ellas, en el apartamento frente al de Freddie.

Despues solos comenzamos a hablar, yo queria saber lo que habia pasado ayer, pero me aguante.

-¿No es la mujer perfecta?

-¿Carly? Pues si, es encantadora, ¡tienes buen gusto!

-Lo se, es la mujer de mis sueños. Pero como te decia habra mucho que hacer si la quiero conquistar de nuevo... Despues de lo que paso. - Que ternura, el se veia en apuros. A mi se me ocurrian varias ideas.

-¡Pues habra mucho que hacer!

-¿Me ayudaras?

-¡Sera pan comido!

Dije muy animadamente. Comenze a hablarle de mi plan maestro y parecia muy complacido. Asi que mañana comenzaria el plan 'Conquistar a la chica' seria muy pero muy emocionante.

Fin shirley's Pov

Al dia siguiente.

-¡Todo listo Fred!

-¿De que hablas?

-El plan es este, pedi unos chocolates de menta importados desde Suiza, ¡deliciosos! Con estos chocolates Carly se enamorara de ti al instante. Dices que llegaron por error a tu casillero, no sospechara nada, ¿que te parece?

-Para empezar, ni a mi, ni a Carly nos gustan esos chocolates de menta, ¡es alergica!

-Entonces, ¿que haremos con los chocolates?

-Cometelos tu...

-¿Bromeas? - Dijo muy exaltada la chica negando con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes cuantas calorias tienen estas cosas?

-Mm, se de alguien que los querra.

Rapidamente por su cabeza paso la imagen de la rubia. Cada vez le gustaba mas la idea de ver la cara de Sam al ver todos esos chocolates. Estuvo buscandola por toda la escuela hasta que la vio atemorizando a un niño de su clase. Lo tenia sujeto de la playera, con los pies en el aire.

-¡Asi que no vuelvas a esturnudarme en la cara si no quieres que...!

-Am, ¿Sam?

La mencionada voltio a verlo apenas escucho quien era, inconcientemente solto al niño que comenzo a correr freneticamente y gritando del miedo. Despues Freddie le explico que esos chocolates habian llegado por error y que si los queria.

-¿Y por que no se los regalas a tu novia robot? - El chico no pudo evitar ponerse furioso y molesto. Ella no le tenia ningun respeto a pesar de su amabilidad.

-¡No tengo una novia robot! - Grito dadole a entender que tenia un poco de dignidad, aunque a Sam ni le importaba, el chico tuvo que hacer su ira de lado y aparento no estar tan enojado y le dijo de nuevo que si los queria, y sin mas la rubia se los comenzo a comer sin pensar en compartilos.

Ella nunca sospecharia de que el se los habia dado por gusto, ni siquiera se le paso la idea por la cabeza, ¡Era imposible! y aunque se desanimara, eso no la detendria por brindar cada chocolate por el amor de Freddie.

Luego el director tecnico vio a Carly y se dispuso a conversar con su amiga de la infancia contando con que tuviera algun otro plan, y para su suerte ella si lo tenia. Era el plan perfecto para conquistar a la chica de sus sueños en tan solo una noche. El plan era asi: Shirley los invitaria a los tres a bailar porque habia hecho planes con unos nuevos amigos que habia hecho, y que cada quien tendria una cita a ciegas. Casualmente no llegaria ni la cita de Freddie ni la de Carly, lo que los obligaria a estar juntos toda la noche. Freddie parecio estar de acuerdo con el plan, y fue cuando la chica les comento la idea(sin mencionar el plan de Shirley) y aceptaron.

Ya en la noche...

-¿Que paso Fredward? - Decia Sam animadamente, lucia un vestido casual pero se veia muy linda. El chico solamente se percato de otra cosa, Sam se entristecia por dentro por no haber recibido ni un solo comentario por como lucia.

-¿Y Carly, donde esta?

-No pudo venir, se murio el pecesito de Spencer y le estan haciendo un funeral.

-_Genial otro plan que sale mal. -_ Penso Freddie dispuesto a encontrar a Shirley la cual estaba bailando con un chico. - ¿Y tu cita?

-Acabo de hablar con Shirley, me dijo que tuvo una emergencia de ultimo momento, y ¿la tuya?

-Am, este. No pudo venir. - Habia olvidado lo malo que era mintiendo, por suerte Sam nisiquiera lo sospecho.

-Wow, tu amiga es una experta en hacer citas. - Dijo ella saracastica.

Sam's Pov

Es raro pero doy gracias de que no haya llegado mi cita, ¡que coincidencia no creen!. Ahora ambos estamos solos. Y por primera vez no luce tan mal como para mofarme de el. Estabamos sentados, creo que eramos los unicos porque todos bailaba. La musica se pone lenta, y todos comienzan a bailar pegados y ambos lo notamos pero yo trate de ignorarlo. Mi corazon da un gran salto al esuchar su voz.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? - Dijo sin mucho interes.

-Solo si quieres despertar respirando por un tubo. - Dije con agresividad.

-Me arriesgare, am, ¿creo? - Estaba un poco asustado pero aun asi me tomo de la mano. Yo lo mire con cara de Duh, ni lo pienses idiota. Pero aun asi el no se detuvo, y me llevo a la pista de baile. Yo al final me rendi y deje que la musica se mesclara con mis sentimientos por el. Sentia como sus manos me sujetaban la cintura y yo alazar puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. (p/d: igual que cuando el y Melanie bailaron)

La musica se las ingeniaba para pegarse en mi cabeza. Mi corazon latia a mil por hora y sin darme cuenta la pieza de musica habia terminado. Para mi habian sido unos pocos segundos y los dos nos separamos y asi siguio la noche, para mi bendita fortuna, pusieron musica mas rapida, y la noche no fue tan mala como espere. Nos divertimos y era como una cita doble. Aunque claro yo le decia a Freddie cosas como 'Si le dices a alguien de lo que paso esta noche te mato', el solo asentia temblando del miedo, y yo quede complacida. Habia sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, ¡Todo por la princesita!, que ironico.

Ella y el bobo se fueron juntos y me dejaron en mi casa. Dejandome con tantos pensammientos lindos para dormir. Primero, los chocolates, y ahora una cita romantica. Aunque sea cursi, ese tonto me hace la chica mas feliz de Seattle.

* * *

Puddin dice: Bueno no fue un beso como huviera querido, pero es lo suficiente para que Sam este feliz ¿no creen? No me ofenden las sugerencias, cada vez me convenzo mas de que asi me gusta trabajar :D Ya tengo la conti, y esta parte ya la tenia antes de publicar el anterior xD! Ojala sigan leyendo. Las cosas daran varios giros extraños. Un adelanto: Habra un beso, o dos. :) y talves el proximo sea el capitulo final, depende si lo hago muy largo tendre que cortarlo en dos... Bueno es todo.

¡Acepto quejas! Me despido, & muchos besos.


	4. Tu recuerdo

**Tu recuerdo**

Sam's pov

Aun no puedo entenderlo. Nunca pensé que lo que mas odio en el mundo... se fuera a convertir en lo mejor que le haya podido suceder a mi vida. ¿Por que tu? Porque de todas las personas tuviste que ser tú. ¡Prefería morir a estar enamorada de un nerd, de un perdedor, de un aburrido, de un ñoño, de un hijo de mami! ¿Por que mi corazón y todo mi mundo gira alrededor de un geek?, ¿Acaso estoy volviéndome loca? Rayos... ¿que tiene su sonrisa que me hace estremecer, que tienen sus ojos que me hacen temblar?

Que tiene tu estupida cara, tu estupida forma de ser, tus estupidos gustos raros y aburridos, tus estupidos gestos, tu estupida forma de hablar, que hagan caer en amor a alguien, ¡es totalmente imposible! Es estupido! ¿Quien se podría enamorar de tal tonto?

Debe de ser un error, Sam Puckett nunca jamás se podría enamorar de Freddie Benson. Pero si es así... algo esta muy pero muy mal con ella.

Fin Sam's pov

10 de febrero. Tan solo 10 días y Shirley se había vuelto de lasChicas mas populares de la escuela. Freddie la comenzaba a desconocer ó tal vez, ¿a conocerla mejor?

En todo el día solo se habían dirigido unas cuantas palabras en la mañana, y había tantas cosas que contar y discutir. Según lo había pensado la semana Shirley había puesto en marcha sus planes y ninguno había dado resultado. Ninguno de los dos había perdido la esperanza pero las cosas parecían empeorar cada vez mas. Ambos estaban concientes de la amenaza que resultaba ser Sam para sus planes, percataban que se hacían mas grandes sus sospechas y es que era muy difícil mentirle a la reina de las mentiras. Sobretodo porque de alguna manera todos los planes terminaban involucrándola...

Sin duda el peor plan de todos había sido...

-Flashback-

-Bien Fred, ¡este no puede fallar! - La pelirroja miraba a los ojos a un asustado chico.

-¿Estas segura? Todavía no me recupero de la tacleada que me dio Sam para que le pasara la tarea.- Renegó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No seas bebe! ¡Todo esta arreglado al chico le pague 5 dólares y acepto!- Dijo entre risas mientras que Freddie no se veía muy convencido.

-Oh... ¡De acuerdo! - Quejándose se dispuso a ir con sus dos mejores amigas que se encontraban en sus casilleros, pero lo detuvo la delicada mano de Shirley.

-¡Espera! ¡No olvides! Es el chico que tiene suéter azul y gorra roja. - El asintió con la cabeza y ella lo soltó, ambos tomaron caminos opuestos.

-¡Hola Freddie! - Soltó Carly mientras cerraba su casillero.

-¡Hola Carly! Hola tú... lo que sea que seas...- dijo el chico dirigiendo una mirada de disgusto a Sam.

-¡Que maravilloso seria encontrar una cura para la estupidez! ¡Lastima que tú ya eres caso perdido! - dijo exageradamente mientras se ponía frente a el.

-¡Chicos! - intervino la pelinegra. -¡Ojala existiera una cura para que no me volvieran loca!

-Lo siento... - dijo Sam desanimadamente a su amiga. - Es que sabes que no funciono en la mañana, y su cara me arruina el día!

Carly sonrió -Uy si claro...- le dirigió varias miradas a la rubia que ni ella ni Freddie pudieron descifrar.

-¿Eh? - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. -Olvídenlo...- No le dieron mucha importancia los dos amigos.

Freddie noto a un chico que tenia las mismas descripciones que le había dado Shirley.-Suéter azul, gorra morada...¿Ó era verde? Como sea tiene que ser el. - Susurro mientras tomaba del hombro a un chico mucho mas alto que el, con músculos bien formados que lo miro algo molesto. - ¡Hey! Estas muy lento, debiste de estar aquí hace cinco minutos.

-¿Disculpa? - Dijo tranquilamente pero con obvia molestia en sus ojos.

- Olvídalo! ¿Estas listo? - Dijo Freddie volteando para sus amigas quienes estaban hablando por otro lado sin notar su ausencia ni con quien hablaba.

-¿Para que? - dijo ya sin tanta paciencia.

-Para que te de una paliza...

El chico de grandes músculos tomo al técnico del cuello. -¿Que dijiste? - Dirigió con tono fuerte a un asustado Freddie.

-Q... ¿Qué? - Soltó confundido. De repente un chico con suéter azul y gorra roja empezó a empujar a Carly patéticamente. Sam lo tiro al piso y este salio huyendo. Freddie al ver tal escena casi se le sale el corazon, volvio a ver a su atacante. - Oh, no...

-¡Nadie me habla así niño!- Dijo intimidantemente. Freddie grito asustado mientras sus amigas lo voltearon a ver y rápidamente fueron a ver que ocurría.

-Esto es una confusión! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Carly también asustada comenzó a gritarle al otro chico. - Suéltalo! Tú...gran... musculoso... - dijo insegura mientras el atacante miro amenazadoramente a Carly. - oh si quieres... ¡no lo sueltes! - asustada se puso detrás de Sam.

-Ahora si niñito. Este golpe nunca lo podrás olvidar. - Freddie cerró los ojos esperando, pero golpe alguno nunca llego. Sintió como era soltado y al abrir los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- Aaaaaaa! mami ayudame! - Sam derribo al chico con facilidad, luego lo levanto aunque batallando un poco y lo arrojo contra la pared con fuerza. El chico asustado comenzó a correr alejándose de la rubia, la cual se mantenía pocos chicos que estaban allí comenzaron a aplaudir extrañamente. -¿Que hacen? - Pregunto confundida, Freddie y Carly también los miraron confundidos. -¡Largo! - Les grito Sam y comenzaron a correr asustados.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? - Se dirigió Carly histéricamente al chico.

-Es que... - Nerviosamente trato de inventar alguna excusa convincente. -Insulte a su mama... ¡Si! Le dije que es una vieja obesa - Sus amigas lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué? - Dijo la pelinegra levantando las manos con extrema confusión. -¿Pero porque?

-¡Aun cuando pensaba que no podías ser mas zopenco! - Dijo Sam con sarcasmo y con... Preocupación?

Fin Flashback

-No puedo creer que San Valentín vaya a caer el mismo día del show! - Carly se recargo en el sillón de su departamento con notoria frustración. - ¡Ahora tenemos que hacer algo grandioso para ese día, y no se me ocurre nada!

-Yo ya te di mis ideas... - Dijo el técnico que miraba a Carly con ilusión.

-No sucederá.

-Aug...- Se paro del sillón y se dirigió al refrigerador, Sam puso cara de asco.

-Que tonto... - dijo la rubia que observaba al chico.

-¡Oigan! ¿y si le pido ayuda a Shirley? De seguro que tiene muchas ideas.

-¿A tu amiguita la señorita popular? Olvídalo. - Dijo Sam con una mayor cara de asco.

-¡Pues no veo que tu hayas aportado mucho! - hizo cara de fastidio a la chica de cabello rizado.-Lo que pasa es que yo estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con esto.

-¿De que hablas? - dijo el chico levantando ambas cejas.

-El día de San Valentín! Es un asco, solo lo festejan los bobos.

-¡Sam! - renegó su amiga. - Ese día no es solo del amor, también es de la amistad.

-Pues le hubieras dicho eso al maestro, ¡nos dejo ese estupido reporte sobre el amor!

-No es estupido! - Grito la chica que tenia casualmente su tarea ya terminada, de la cual estaba muy orgullosa.

-Como sea... Yo ni eh comenzado, y no pienso hacerlo. - Dijo Sam, el chico se volvió a sentar en el sofá con sus amigas.

-Y que hay de ti Freddie? - Soltó Carly curiosa. Sam bajo la mirada.-¿Yo…? Pues... - Miro a Sam pensativo, volviendo a su mente la escena de Sam escuchando lo que opinaba sobre el amor. - No. - Dijo algo deprimido.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo la pelinegra para si misma un poco confundida.

-No eh ni comenzado y creo que me tengo que ir. - Freddie se paro del sillón y paso la puerta del departamento apresurado dejando a Carly con muchas dudas.

-Uuuy, adiós...- dijo sarcásticamente la Shay,

-_Es imposible... Como es que quiere Carly que le diga lo que siento al tonto si el sigue tras ella tan patéticamente. ¡Lo odio, es un tonto! Odio este sentimiento_.- Penso la rubia.

**Al dia siquiente.**

-Sam...- Soltó su amiga que estaba a lado suyo, esta vez sin Freddie. -¿Podrías pensar en algunas ideas pronto? - Tomo una caja enorme y la puso en el sillón junto a ellas, esta estaba llena de papeles de viejas ideas y alguna que otra fotografía.

-¿Que te parece bañar a Gibby con chocolate y comerlo?

-¡Que! - Grito con el ceño fruncido.

-Uuuy. Lo siento... - Dijo ofendida. -¡Es que me muero de hambre! - La chica dijo esto con cierta desesperación mientras se recargaba con mucha fuerza en el sofá.

-Busca en la caja una de las listas que hice para el día del amor, debe de estar por ahí. Vuelvo enseguida. - Dijo Carly parándose del sillón dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¿A donde vas? - Pregunto con indignación.-A buscar la caja nueva...

-No me dejes solita.- Dijo esta con cara de puchero.

-¡Solo un ratito! - Después de decir esto empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Sam un poco aburrida empezó a seguir las órdenes de su amiga sin muchos ánimos. Primero encontró algunas ideas suyas las cuales eran las mas incoherentes, también vio las de Freddie que eran las que nunca usaban y las de Carly que eran las que siempre elegían. Vio el papel rosa supuso que era la lista que buscaba y había acertado, sin embargo la rubia le había dado cierta nostalgia al recordar los inicios del show y todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Nunca llego a pensar que aquel nerd que estaba destinado a ser el blanco de sus insultos resultaría ser mas bien el dardo que había dado exacto en el centro de su corazon. Desde que lo conocio le resulto ser un nerd, algo repugnante y a la vez divertido para ella... Pero nunca imagino que las cartas que le jugaria la vida alfin fueran invertidas con tanta ironia. Se lamento de su mala suerte, el destino le habia hecho aquella broma pesada de la cual se iba a lamentar para toda la vida, estar enamorada del menos indicado, como quisiera poder evitar sentir ese sentimiento por el tecnico, mas era imposible.

Explorando sin haber querido tomo una fotografia, sus ojos tomaron un brillo intenso, se empezo a olvidar de que estaba en el departamento de Carly, de lo que estaba haciendo ahi... Una sonrisa empezo a decorar su rostro.

¿Cuando dejarían de seguir jugando este juego? Era tan doloroso. Más simplemente ella alargaba ese dolor por el miedo a un dolor más grande. Solo fue, una lagrima... no fue percibida, no era visible a simple vista, mas sabia la rubia, que en ese momento se estaba desprendiendo parte de su alma, la mas minima parte de su dolor había salido a flote tocando cada rincón de su ser antes de salir finalmente. Aun seguía en ella ese dolor que jamás desaparecería, y que solo ella estaba condenada a aguantarlo por el resto de su vida.

Su sonrisa que había desaparecido se volvió a formar, exhausta del dolor, quiso dedicarle alegría a su amor por el chico por una vez. El verlo, aunque sea en fotografía, era suficiente para robarle una sonrisa.

Sin saber que sentía en ese momento, reacciono torpemente al escuchar varias pisadas detrás suyo, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el departamento de su amiga y que esta ya estaba acercándose mas a ella, metió la foto a la caja.

-¿La encontraste? - Pregunto curiosa la de pelo negro.

-Si. - Dijo simplemente, escondiendo de nuevo todo ese dolor y sus sentimientos por el chico.

_**Contianuara...**_


	5. Sin una explicacion

Mac says: hey hola :) seguramenteee ya todo el mundo vio iOMG traducido o en ingles xD Fue grandioso, lo mire una y otra vez, y no, no puedo esperar para ver la segunda parte. No le quiero arruinar el capitulo a quien no lo vio, pero como todos hablan de el por aqui, pues lo hare, xDD Se dieron cuenta de que todas las veces que carly y freddie pasaban momentos y nadie podia asegurar si Sam estaba triste o celosa, pero ahora todo eso y mas cosas se pueden confirmar. Realmente se parece un poco a mi historia, pues aqui tambien Sam ama a Freddie en secreto. Pero aqui las cosas obvio seran diferentes, de haber visto el capitulo antes pues mi fic seria diferente, porque no me gustan los universos alternativos... Bueno ya les dejo el fic que tardo en actualizarse como 50 dias jaja, enjoy ;)

**Sin una explicación**

Día indiscutible de escuela, pero no importaba, pronto sería esa fecha tan esperada por su mejor amiga y por muchos. Mas no era para nada de su agrado.

-Definitivamente... Faltaré. Dos días para la fecha mas asquerosa del año. - Pensó pisando con fuerza al caminar por los pasillos sin compañia.

La rubia termino su trayecto, frente a ella estaba la puerta del salon correspondiente, sin embargo sabia que no encontraria a nadie ya que era demasiado temprano, y no solo para su gusto.

Antes de entrar al salón saco una almohada de su mochila roja. -Listo. - dijo la chica con satisfacción. La puerta que estaba medio abierta habia sido tomada por la perilla por su mano para ser mas abierta y poder acceder al salón.

Sin embargo justo antes de poder hacerlo escucho una voz.

-Me haz dejado por tus nuevos amigos.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo te adoro Freddie, tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo, pero varios me han ofrecido enseñarme la ciudad y tu siempre estas con tus amigas. Hablando de eso...

Sam se asomó solo un poco pero pudo vizualizar a dos chicos que le estaban dando la espalda, estos eran Shirley y Freddie, lo supo al instante. La rubia al ver que se trataba de estos intento no sentir esa sensacion parecida a querer vomitar. Algo perturbada habia pensado en marcharse y asi lo habria hecho mas sus oidos no pudieron evitar agudizarse en un momento.

-¿...Estaban tu y Sam bailando? - El chico le hizo una mirada fulminante, la pelirroja comenzo a reir con muchisima fuerza, el chico se irrito, pero luego solo sonrio.

-Como si no supieras todo lo que paso esa noche... "es aprueba de tontos".

-Losiento tanto... Pero a decir verdad fue el plan perfecto para conquistar a la chica.

-Si claro...- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

Sam sin entender absolutamente nada del tema de conversación se pregunto si debia de seguir escuchando pero...

-Y que paso, ¿le gustaron los chocolates a Sam? ¿Los quiso?

-Sí, lo hizo. Si se huviera enterado de que en realidad no llegaron por error y que eran un regalo jámas los huviera aceptado.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, algo se movia agitadamente dentro de ella, mas intento contenerse y tratar de razonar un poco las cosas.

-Es tan tierna...- Freddie le hizo cara de "¿estas hablando encerio?"

-Pero te pasaste en el otro plan, ¡casi me matan!

-Oh si algo me contaron...

-"Oh si algo me contaron"- Arremedo molesto con una voz exageradamente aguda a la pelirroja.

-No fue mi culpa que te huvieras equivocado... ¡Y que se te huviera olvidado! Pero ese chico no era mas fuerte que Sam. Ademas este plan me dio mucha risa ¡Intentar impresionarla con tu fuerza! ¡Fingiendo que aquel chico era tu oponente! Que risa Fred... - Dijo entre risas involuntarias.

-Lo sé... - Dijo sin importancia. - No hay que tratar de conquistar a alguien aparentando ser lo que enrealidad no soy, y Sam no es el tipo de chicas que se deje intimidar por alguien.

¿Estaban hablando de conquistar a alguien? ¿A ella?

-Volviendo al plan inicial, creo que soy una genio...

-¿Como se te ocurrio? - Dijo con burla. -La citas que no aparecieron realmente nunca existieron.

-¡Si que casualidad!- Dijo esta entre risas.

Asi que... ¿Todo habia sido un invento? Ellos habian inventado esas citas para... Que alfinal Freddie y ella tuvieran ¿una cita juntos? ¿El le compro chocolates inventando que habian llegado por error? ¡A ELLA! ¡Freddie queria impresionarla peleando con un chico! No era posible, simplemente estaba soñando. Pero, ¿que mas explicaciones necesitaba?

-¿Pero todos esos planes valieron la pena?

-Claro, haria todo eso y mas por ella, ya te lo dije. Aunque ella no lo sepa. Yo la amo...

-No, no, no puede ser...- Dijo la rubia sin querer con la voz un poco elevada. Los dos chicos estaban a punto de voltear preguntandose la proviniencia de aquel ruido.

Algo agitada se movio de la puerta como por reflejo, los dos amigos que ya habian volteado para ver de que se trataba no se encontraron con persona alguna.

Sus piernas sin haberselas ordenado comenzaron a correr... No sabia porque pero estaba muy feliz. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y su corazon latia mas aceleradamente de lo normal. No sabia porque solo queria correr, saltar, gritar, reir... Se detuvo ese latido tan acelerado, se paro frente al baño, entro tranquilamente. Este se encontraba vacio.

En su mente no cabia ningún pensamiento. Mas sin saber porque se paro frente al espejo. Miro su reflejo y paro a verse a los ojos. Estos brillaban, su sonrisa estaba radiante... como nunca antes. Algo tenia su reflejo que la dejaba tan maravillada, nunca antes se habia visto mas bonita.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, sin despegar sus ojos de ella misma, sin dejar de sonreirse. No se seco las lagrimas ya que eran de alegria. Lloro dejandose llevar por ese sentimiento que la inclinaba a sentirse como una pequeña niña que personificaba cada emocion pensando con el corazon.

Se dejo de ver un instante y camino hacia una esquina en la que ya no se veia en el espejo. Se recargo contra la pared, su corazon comenzo a latir agitadamente de nuevo. Puso sus manos enmedio de su corazon, sientiendo cada latido intentando saber de que trataba aquella situación... Mas no encontro explicación.

-Carly's pov-

Llegue a la escuela un poco dormida, bueno, mas de lo usual... Vi como muchas chicas estaban celebrando el 14 de febrero un poco adelantadas con sus novios. No pude evitar sentir celos y frustracion, ¡ademas que les pasaba! ¡Si solo era 12 de Febrero!

La primera hora no me tocaba con mis amigos pero en la segunda me encontre con Freddie en los casilleros. -¡Hola Freddie!

-Hola muchachita. - Me saludo alegremente con un toque mexicano. - ¿Haz visto a Sam? - Pregunto.

-Espera, ¿que no te tocaba con ella a la primera hora?- Hice una cara de extrema confusión.

-Si pero no la eh...-

Freddie dejo caer su boca, dejandola totalmente abierta al igual que sus ojos. Ambos observamos un chico de apariencia nerd con un recipiente lleno de salsa de tomate, vimos como este se habia tropezado y habia derramado todo ese liquido en la camisa de Sam.

-Wow...- Dijé yo con asombro mientras rezaba para que aquel chico despues de lo que vendria pudiera volver a ver la luz del día.

Freddie y yo esperamos algo, un grito, un empujón, una amenaza, una agresión... ¡Algo! Mas nada de eso llego a ocurrir. Ella solo... ¿sonrio? ¡Que es eso! Ni siquiera se había tocado la embarrada, simplemente le sonrió abiertamente y levanto el recipiente que se habia caido para darsela ella misma. Se lo entregó ¡y le acomodo la camisa al tipo!

Sam comenzo a reir extañamente. - Fue muy divertido... - Dijo simplemente mientras se marchaba...

Yo solo podía decir... -¿QUE?- Iba a tomar a Freddie de los hombros para gritar con mas fuerza. Mas al ver su cara me di cuenta de que él estaba mas asombrado que yo. -¿Acaso este es un universo alterno donde todo es lo opuesto a lo que es?

-¡Entonces quiere decir que tú y yo...

-Olvidalo.

Freddie sonrio de lado y se marcho tambien, yo queria saber que le pasaba a Sam, tenia la oportunidad ya que nos tocaba la siguiente clase los tres juntos, ¡como la mayoria de las clases claro!

Ahora si que Sam tenia mala suerte, esta era la clase que mas odiaba, y no solo por la materia... Odiaba con todo su ser al profesor que la impartia.

Yo me queria sentar a lado de Sam pero esta se habia alejado de Freddie y de mi, estaba... ¡En frente! Okey, algo muy extraño le estaba pasando a mi mejor amiga.

El profe llego muy rápido y no pude ir a hablarle. Todos esperamos a que diera su clase... ¡Si claro! Pero antes de hacerlo miro a Sam embarrada de salsa, la chica estaba demasiado despistada y no se dio cuenta de que el profe la estaba llamando.

-Samantha... Samantha... ¡Samantha! Como le gusta tanto ensuciarse que le parece limpiara las ventanas ahora mismo.

Yo levante la voz con algo de miedo, pero en fin, tenía qur defender a mi amiga. -Pero profe, ¡fue solo un accidente! ¿Es la única razón?

-Claro que si, Samantha Puckett ¡es una odiosa y tonta! Lo hará toda la clase y despues limpiara los borradores, ¿que le parece mocosa? - Yo estaba a punto de intervenir pero...

-De acuerdo. - Dijo Sam... ¿Sonriendo de nuevo? Okey esto ya estaba llendose demasiado lejos.

Sam se paro y tomo una esponja y empezo a limpiar las ventanas sin protestar, ¡por Dios ella se puso a cantar! ¡Asi es a cantar!

¿Sam que te estaba pasando?

-Fin Carly's Pov-

El tecnico de iCarly estaba igual de extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga, quiso buscarla a la cafeteria junto con Carly pero no la encontraron. Algo sucedía y esta parecia esconderse.

Freddie habia recordado un unico lugar donde sabría que podia encontrar a la rubia. Al principio no estaba muy interesado en lo que le haya podido suceder, si estaba feliz... ¿Era por algo bueno no? Pero algo en el desperto preocupación, pero claro, siempre como la de un amigo, pensaba él.

A decir verdad, de alguna manera... Él siempre había puesto a Sam primero que a Carly, con el tiempo la rubia se habia puesto en un lugar que nadie mas ocuparia, aunque ni él mismo lo quisiera admitir.

Pero de alguna forma a Carly y a otras chicas las podía ver mas como novias, pero a Sam no... Habia algo en ella que la hacia diferente, a pesar de que Freddie no era capaz de darse cuenta... para él, Sam era especial, no era otra chica mas...

Detras de la escuela tenían un jardin viejo que habia sido muy hermoso en su tiempo, mas habian puesto un parque en frente y ahora aquel jardin estaba abandonado.

Freddie realmente quiso saber que fue lo que lo movia a buscarla por alli, habiendo tantos lugares donde podría estar, mas... No encontro explicación.

Sentada en un columpio... La habia encontrado. Alli... un poco distanciada de él, estaba Sam. Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mas Freddie no podía darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Tenía una flor amarilla detras de su oreja. Freddie estaba por demas asombrado de que se habia acercado y Sam solo dejaba ver una sonrisa mas abierta.

¿Que puedia ser lo que la tenia tan contenta?

Freddie se sento en el columpio de a lado de ella, algo serio. La rubia solo se dedico a mirarlo con felicidad contenida.

-Me encontraste.- Dijo la chica como esperando que algo fuera a suceder.

-¿Acaso ya viste mi muerte o sabes que un camión me arrollará? ¿Cual de esas es la razón para tener esa sonrisa en tu rostro?

-Tontito... - Dijo voltiando los ojos pero con una sonrisa aun mayor.

-¡Okey, esto es raro!

Luego de que Sam riera un poco tomó la mano de Freddie y la entrelazo con la suya.

-¿...Ó es que quieres que crea que eres otra hermana supuestamente gemela tuya?

Sam había olvidado esa sensación que tenía ante cualquier nerd, y algo bello despertaba en ella, al molestarlo, porque apesar de que ya no tenian que seguir jugando a ese juego ella amaba hacerlo.

Asi que...

-¡Auch! Si eres Sam. - Dijo al ver como Sam despues de poner una cara de "eres un tonto" le apretaba la mano con fuerza brutal.

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? - Pregunto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo sus pies. Freddie puso cara de confusion.

-¿Decirte que? - Pregunto curioso.

-¡Tonto! ¡Ya no tienes que seguir ocultandolo! Sé que tú inventaste esas citas que nunca vinieron, que los chocolates no llegaron por error... Que todo era mentira... - El chico al instante se puso nervioso.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Lo sabes? - Dijo comenzando a sudar un poco, y a la vez a avergonzarse por el hecho de que Sam se huviera dado cuenta de los planes para conquistar a Carly.

-Lo sé todo. Y fuiste muy lindo... - Sam comenzo a rodearlo con sus brazos a punto de besarlo, Freddie se sorprendio y trato de evitar aquel acercamiento tan repentino.

-Sam que haces...- Dijo con el ceño fruncido y extremadamente confundido.

-¡Encerio! ¡hacer todos esos planes para conquistarme! - El chico abrio los ojos y la boca en señal de asombro. - Y decir que me amas por que yo tambien lo hago. - Dijo con una grande sonrisa al tratar de acercarse cada vez mas a él, el chico quiso evitarlo y al hacerse hacia atras provoco que ambos calleran al suelo. La fuerza de Freddie fue suficiente para moverla a un lado.

-¡Que es lo que haces! - Grito mientras se alejaba mas de ella, Sam solo se levanto del piso mirandolo con asombro.

-Pero... Tú hiciste todo eso por mi, porque te gusto... - Se escucho una debil y suave voz de parte de la chica de cabello rizado.

-¡Absolutamente no! ¡Estas loca! ¡No te amo! ¡No me gustas! - Decía Freddie con el ceño fruncido y con notoria molestia en su voz, mirando friamente a Sam.

-Pero yo pensé... - La chica se levanto, mirando al chico comprimiendo algunas lagrimas. Aun no sabía la razón de porque seguía en ese lugar, de porque sus pies no reaccionaban y de porque algo en ella no le permitia romperse en mil pedazos.

-¡El plan no era para conquistarte a ti! ¡Era para Carly! - La furia que provenia del chico era mas bien por la razón de que Sam habia pensado que él estaba enamorado de ella. Aquel grito huviera desgarrado a Sam, mas algo en ella no se lo permitio. - ¿En que estabas pensando al creer que a mi me gustabas? - Dijo rodando los ojos.

-No Freddie... - Se acerco al chico. -En que estabas pensando tú, al creer que Carly llegaría a amarte... - Luego bajo la voz, sin darse cuenta de que el chico si habia escuchado la terminacion de sus palabras. - Mas de lo que lo hacia yo...

El asombrado quiso decir algo pero se le habia adelantado Sam.

-Y tú, ¿crees que sabes que es el amor? Tratando a Carly como si fuera un objeto, pensando que con quererla es suficiente. No dandote cuenta de que puedes herir sus sentimientos, sin preguntarte alguna vez... ¿que es lo que ella quiere? ¿Te haz puesto a pensar eso alguna vez? Quisiera que te dieras cuenta de lo que es amar sin pensar solamente en tus egoistas deseos hacia una chica. Sin ver lo que realmente la hace especial. No es su voz... si no lo que dice. No son sus ojos... Si no sus metas e ideales, su forma de ver el mundo. No es su sonrisa... si no la forma en que expresa su alegria y la comparte con el mundo.  
Es obvio que no sabes como me siento, pero a pesar de que me duela tanto, de que este destrozada por dentro... Tú eres el que me da lastima. La razón es que nunca sabras que es el amor, porque nunca te haz enamorado realmente. Y yo... Yo lo superaré, ¡pero prefiero sentir este horrible dolor a no sentir nada!

Comenzo entonces a correr, dejando solo a un chico con total mirada de confusion y arrepentimiento.

-Ay no...- Dijo el chico con mas de un millon de pensamientos en su cabeza. No lo entendía... No tenia explicaciones para entender como es que algo lo atravesaba ahora mismo por su corazon. Todo le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas. Se recargo en el tubo de los columpios y con ambas manos tomo entre su cabello y su frente en señal de desesperación. Mantenia la mirada hacia un punto fijo, buscando explicacion de porque se sentía de esa manera.

Continuara...

:) :) :) :)


End file.
